Complicated
by RainbowDustBunny1
Summary: Summary: Maka couldn't be happier when her dad tells her that her favorite cousin, Marissa is transferring to DWMA to complete her schooling. But when she actually gets there everything is turned on its head. From Kid going on and on about her symmetry to Soul, Black Star, and her beating each other in video games to getting the girls to have a night out and getting Crona to smil


**Summary: Maka couldn't be happier when her dad tells her that her favorite cousin, Marissa is transferring to DWMA to complete her schooling. But when she actually gets there everything is turned on its head. From Kid going on and on about her symmetry to Soul, Black Star, and her beating each other in video games to getting the girls to have a night out and getting Crona to smile, Marissa is bound to stir up a little drama whether she wants to or not.**

**Chapter 1**

Maka was humming happily while she brushed her teeth, a smile on her usual emotionless face.

Today was the day.

She spit out her tooth paste and began to skip to the breakfast table where Soul was looking at Maka with wide eyes. "Since when are you so chipper this morning?"

Maka just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Guess who's transferring to DWMA!"

Soul gave her a wary smile but none the less followed her out of their apartment. "Someone important I'm guessing?"

"Yup! Remember my cousin Marissa that used to come to visit us every summer?"

"The chubby one? Ya, I remember her." Soul snickered, thinking of the slightly bigger than normal girl.

Maka sighed. "I would chop you but you are going to eat those words, Soul."

Soul stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean by that?"

Maka gave him a sly smile. "You'll see." She grabbed his hand. "Now, come on I have to go and give everyone a warning about Marissa."

Soul scuffed. "Telling them not to bring up her 'size'?"

"Something like that."

"Okay you guys, here's the deal." Maka said while walking back and forth. "My cousin is moving to DWMA and I want to lay down a few rules. Don't bug her. Don't judge her on her weapon. And you CANNOT I repeat CANNOT date her."

Soul scuffed and elbowed Black Star in the ribs. "Like that's going to happen, she's the size of a beluga whale."

Maka glared at him and turned to Kid who was looking away uninterested. "And Kid," Maka said in a pleading voice. "Don't creep her out with your symmetry thing."

"Maka!" a girly voice shouted, cutting off Kid's reply.

"Marissa!" Maka shouted as she ran at the source of the voice.

Everyone's mouth dropped as they took in the girl's form. The girl who had once been over weight with too fuzzy red hair had been transformed. Her hair was still curly but not as fuzzy as before. Her body had slimed down and had grown taller; leaving her breasts as the only thing the same size as before.

Black Star smacked Soul in the back of the head, whispering, "I thought you said she was big and ugly."

Soul gulped. "She was."

"How have you been, Marissa?" Maka said as she pulled away from the hug.

Marissa laughed. "I have been amazing." Marissa winked at her. "And a certain someone named Jessie has been asking about you since you last visited."

Maka blushed and elbowed her in the ribs. "Shut up."

Marissa laughed and looked around Maka's body to where everyone was staring. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Hi."

"Hi!" Black Star said while jumping in front of Maka, lightly knocking her back. "I'm Black Star! I know you are basking in my awesomeness and I am the biggest star you have ever-"

"Maka Chop!"

Marissa laughed and offered a hand to a bleeding Black Star while looking at Maka. "Still have a short temper?"

Maka winked. "You know it."

Marissa looked behind Maka again and laughed nervously. "Is- Is he okay?"

Maka raised an eyebrow and turned to see Kid on the floor with a bloody nose.

Liz and Patty stood there, laughing their asses off. "You are my new hero!" Liz shouted while running to Marissa and giving her a big hug.

"Um, okay?"

"She's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid shouted while he jumped up and looked at Marissa with stars in his eyes. "Her face, her eyebrows, her hair, evens her breasts!" Kid shouted while looking up and down at a blushing Marissa. "She's perfect."

"Uh…." Marissa said nervously while looking at the vibrating sword that was in her holster. "I think you should stop that."

"Why? You are perfect and-"

"Kid, you should stop? Her weapon-"

Kid cut her off with a hand, causing her to turn red with rage. "I'm pretty sure her weapon can't beat a Reaper."

"Oh really?" a new voice said and in the corner of the court yard. Everyone turned to see who was there except for Marissa who was groaning and hanging her head.

"Now, you've done it."

The boy had pitch black hair and sky blue eyes. In between his lips was a cigarette which he was currently taking a drag out of.

Tsubaki was in shock. "Do you guys know who that is?"

They all nodded and took in the figure of the boy who smirked.

"Liam Smith," Soul said in shock. "The only Reaper who can change into a weapon. Not only that but he can split into two different weapons at one time. It's said that he's controlled by one of the best meisters of all time."

Marissa groaned and walked over to Liam who was cracking his knuckles. "Please don't do this, Liam."

Liam sighed. "And why not? You warned them not to say anything and they did."

Marissa hung her head. "I don't want to fight them."

"Wait!" Soul shouted in shock. "You're Liam's Meister?!"

Marissa glared at him. "Yes, I am. Reconsidering all the times you were mean to me when I stayed with Maka?"

Liam turned around and stared at Soul, who flinched back. "So this is Soul?"

"Yes, this is Soul." Marissa said and put an arm on Liam's shoulder. "But we are all going to not do anything because it is my first day and I do not want to be fighting with anyone."

"No way, Marissa." Liam said as he smirked at soul, his blue eyes flashing with mischief. "I want to fight him."

"I am not fighting my cousin, Liam." Marissa said sternly.

"But Marissa-"

"No."

"Besides," Kid cut in and looked at Marissa with a sparkle in his eye. "How can you mess with such perfection?"

"Bro," Liam said, his bangs hiding his face. "You are so pushing it. Don't talk about her like that or else I will personally castrate you."

Kid's eyes rose along with Liz and Patty's. "Is that a threat?"

Liam smirked. "That's a promise."

Kid smiled a half smile. "You're lucky that Marissa is so symmetrical or else you would be dueling with me."

Marissa sighed and walked up to Maka, leaving everyone else behind. "Can you just show me to class? I don't feel like dealing with testosterone right now."

Maka smiled and linked arms with her. "You said it sister."

And with that they skipped away, leaving everyone else behind.

**A/N: NEW FANFICTION YAY! COMMENT AND VOTE AND ALL THAT JAZZ!**

**LOVE YOU!**


End file.
